Fire and Ice
by ShatteredStar0508
Summary: Water failed Percy, so he turned to fire. America had nothing for him, so he left for Britain, with knowledge of the Wizarding World. Taught by the Goddess of Magic herself, he prepares to do what he always does- fight the oncoming darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Perseus Jackson, you have been found fraternizing with the enemy, and informing them of our plans. How do you plead?" Zeus thundered, his voice echoing throughout the silent throne room. Percy stood in the middle, hands cuffed behind his back, wearing nothing but rags. Surrounded by his 'friends', Percy glared defiantly at Zeus, his sea-green eyes swirling. He never said a word, just glared at the Lord of the Skies.

"The accused is found guilty of his crimes. His punishment will be to spend eternity in Tartarus," Zeus declared, and steadied his bolt. None of the Olympians looked him in the eye, nor did any of his former friends. They knew they were accusing him with trumped-up charges, but they still obliged, as they could either accuse him, or suffer the same fate. As he was prophesized defeated Kronos, Zeus feared his power, and set everything up, ordering everyone to accuse him right after he beat Kronos, right after he turned sixteen.

Zeus launched his master bolt, and Percy closed his eyes and braced for the impact. It never came. He looked up to see the smoking form of his sister on the ground in front of him, the only person who stood by him all along. She was spared from the 'trial' as she was still young, but she still took the bolt for him.

Percy snapped. His eyes glowed bright green, and he rose several feet off the ground. His shackles broke like they were made of plastic, and Riptide appeared in his hand. Water swirled around his body, pushing back everyone who tried to get close

"Zeus, you have killed my sister. For that, you will pay. I will personally ensure the fall of Olympus. Even if it means I have to join Kronos. Mark my words, you will fall, and I will be the one to do it," Percy bellowed, and vanished from the throne room, taking his sister's body with him.

Gods and demigods alike picked themselves off the ground, shaken by his show of power. They knew that Percy never made promises lightly, and after seeing what he was capable of, they feared for their futures. Some demigods were beginning to regret going against the son of Poseidon, but they knew it was too late for them. They were indirectly responsible for his sister's death. He would show no mercy.

* * *

Percy cursed at the feather in front of him for the millionth time. It simply refused to budge. Hecate had said that magic would not be easy at first, but once one has channeled it, it would become easier over time. Once more, he focused his mind on the feather, and with a flick of his hand, willed it to rise.

It did not move.

Percy groaned. At this rate, it would be impossible for him to reach the Year 6 level of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry before Christmas. He was set to enter the school after the Christmas holidays, provided that he was up to scratch. In his annoyance, he shot a fireball at the feather, burning it into a crisp.

After leaving the Throne Room, Percy was found by Hestia and Hecate, who took no part in the accusations. They told him of a magical war occurring in Britain, with a prophecy surrounding a boy much like himself. Being the hero he was, he offered to go and help. To make things easier, Hecate had given him her blessing, giving him the potential to use magic. Hestia had blessed him as well, saying that he was the first and only mortal worthy of her powers.

Without looking up from her paperwork, Hecate snapped her fingers and conjured another feather in front of Percy.

"You need to concentrate, Percy. You have to will the feather to rise, order it, even," she said.

"It would be much easier if you let me get a wand. Everyone else uses one! Even this Dumbelydorr person you told me about uses one!" Percy whined.

"We've gone through this before. A wand is a means for normal wizards to channel their magic. As a champion of the Goddess of Magic, you need not resort to such frivolous means. We will get you a wand before you enroll, but no sooner. Back to your work!" Hecate ordered. Percy sighed. If only using magic were as easy as using his fire powers.

_Wingardium leviosa_, Percy thought as hard as he could. His eyes shone as the feather levitated shakily, he held it there for a minute before releasing the spell, ecstatic that he used magic for the first time. His happiness was short-lived.

"Good, now do it again. You need more practice," Hecate ordered. Percy just groaned.

* * *

Four months later, Percy had mastered everything required to pass the sixth year of Hogwarts. According to the Goddess of Magic, he would have gotten straight O's in the O. , whatever those were. Being diagnosed with ADHD, Percy enjoyed Defense Against the Dark Arts the most, closely followed by Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. He was in no state to study Arithmancy, and was too hyperactive to watch potions bubble, but he had an aptitude for Ancient Runes, considering his Greek roots.

The day came when Percy was to get his wand,custom made by Hecate herself. It was a wand made of Pegasus feather, courtesy of Blackjack who accompanied Percy in his journey, and pinewood, from the pine tree at Camp Half-Blood. While he was angered that his wand had some of Thalia in it, he remembered the times he spent with his sister sitting under the tree, laughing at everything and nothing.

"Well, Blackjack, this is it. It's time to go to school again. I wonder how long it will take for me to blow this one up. Hecate told me it would never happen, but considering my track-record with schools, I doubt it," Percy said as he stroked his faithful Pegasus.

_"If the things you told me about that Potty guy are true, the school will be no more once you two meet! By the way, do you have any donuts?" _Blackjack neighed.

"It's Potter, Harry Potter, and no, I don't have anymore donuts. You ate the last one ten seconds ago," Percy said. Blackjack reared back, his eyes wide in terror.

_"No more donuts? The world is going to end!" _he whinnied. Percy laughed, and hopped on Blackjack.

"You're going to have to stay low when we reach Hogwarts. I have to keep my demigod status a secret. Maybe you can go hangout with those cousins of yours. You know, the Threstals," Percy shouted over the wind.

_"No can do, boss. They reek of death, even worse than death boy! I'll look for female pegasi instead,"_ Blackjack whinnied. Percy tensed at the mention of Nico. The wounds of betrayal would never leave him. He remained silent the rest of the journey, and only talked when it was time for Blackjack to take a break. By sunset, they arrived at the Forbidden Forest. Percy wondered why it was Forbidden. Compared to the forest in Camp Half-blood, this was more like an enchanted forest.

"This is where we split, Blackjack. Stay close. It shouldn't be too hard to hear my whistle if I call," Percy said, stroking Blackjack one more time, and watched as he took off into the skies. Once Blackjack was but a dot in the distance, Percy made his way towards the school.

* * *

"Good evening, everyone. I hope you have all had an enjoyable Christmas break either with your family or in Hogwarts. Now, before we begin the Welcome Back Feast, we have something to go through first. Professor Flitwick, if you could bring the Sorting Hat. Professor McGonagall, if you could escort the new student in," Dumbledore announced from the Teacher's Table. The Great Hall erupted into conversation, everyone wondering who the new student was, which year he would be in, an most importantly, why he was only joining in the middle of the school year.

"Hey Harry, who do you think that is? Would it be someone we know?" Ron asked, although he just wanted the Sorting to be over so he could eat.

"I don't know. No one in the Order mentioned anything, so I doubt it," Harry replied.

"It might be Gabrielle. I mean, Fleur's in Britain now, so there's a chance Gabrielle will come too," Ron said, excitement clear as day in his voice.

"I suppose a Veela at home isn't enough for you that you need one at school as well," Ginny said scornfully, glowering at Ron. Ron's ears turned red at the accusation, but he remained silent.

Harry said nothing, instead listening in on what those around him were saying.

"He'd better be a Pureblood. This school has enough filthy Mudbloods in it already," Draco said loudly for everyone to hear.

"I wonder if it's a guy! Hopefully he's hot. Merlin knows we need more good-looking guys in this school," Parvati said to Lavender a few seats away.

"If he's in our house, I hope he's good at Quidditch. We need a better chaser if we want the cup this year," Hannah Abbott 'whispered' to Susan Bones.

'I wonder if we're that loud when we talk. It's so easy for others to listen in,' Harry though wryly. He was also anxious for the arrival of the new student, wondering if he would be a Death Eater.

"Why does everyone think the student going to be a guy? It could very well be a girl who enrolls!" Hermione ranted, obviously listening in on others as well.

Everyone fell silent as the doors creaked open. Professor McGonagall walked in, followed closely by the new student. Harry nearly gasped out loud.

His eyes. They were green. But unlike his emerald green eyes, his eyes were sea green. He could see the power swirling in those eyes, and was intimidated by it.

All around him, the female population of Hogwarts was also in shock, but not because of his eyes. They were shocked by his well-defined body. He was fitter than any other guy in Hogwarts, even those who played Quidditch. He had the build of a person who did a lot of exercise, but not of one who was overly obsessed with his body.

"Mr. Perseus Jackson will be joining the sixth years in their studies. Now, Mr. Jackson will be sorted into one of the houses. Please, sit on the stool, Mr. Jackson," Dumbledore announced, gesturing at the rickety old stool next to him.

* * *

Unlike many of the first years who walked into the Great Hall for the first time, Percy did not gap in shock or awe. While the hall was beautiful, it was nothing compared to the Olympian Throne Room. He glanced warily at the stool in front of him, and the hat that was placed on it. He did not want anything snooping around in his mind, lest it learnt of his past. Hecate had taught him Occlumency, and how to hide things without the Legimens realizing that things were hidden, but it would not hurt to be cautious. Percy placed the hat on his head, and awaited the verdict.

_"Hmm… difficult, difficult. You are by far the hardest person I have had to sort, even harder than Mr. Potter himself. You are courageous, like a Gryffindor, and always willing to do something, no matter what the odds. You are loyal to a fault, like a Hufflepuff. That trait is hard to come by nowadays. It just so happens to be your fatal flaw… Curious, curious. You are smart, but just a little slow on the uptake. No matter, no matter. Ravenclaw is about the pursuit of knowledge. What's this? Occulemcy barriers, I'm afraid that you will have to lower them, Mr. Jackson," _the Sorting Hat said in his mind.

_"No, now get on with the Sorting, or I'll set you on fire. I just so happen to know the type of fire that will set you alight. Hurry up, the students are getting restless," _Percy thought.

_"Blackmail… you are as cunning as a Slytherin. Where to put you? Well, you can only ever be in one house. Better be…"_

* * *

**A/N: Well, here it is, the idea thats been bubbling around lately. I have the main storyline thought up, but I haven't ironed out the details yet. So yeah, how do you think of it so far?**

**And you, my readers, get to choose which house Percy ends up in! I also need a vote for who Harry will end up with. I'd rather not do Ginny or Hermione, because I just don't see that happening... As for Percy, well, we'll see what happens:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hufflepuff!"

Mixed reactions could be seen all around the Great Hall. The Hufflepuff table was cheering the loudest, with all the girls squealing. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables were applauding lightly, but disappointment could be seen clearing on the faces. The Slytherins, like usual, were watching with stoic expressions. Not a single sound came from that end of the Great Hall.

Percy took of the Sorting Hat and placed it back on the stool, where it disappeared with a flick of Dumbledore's wand. The Hufflepuff crest materialized on his robes, and he had a badger emblazoned on his back. He made his way towards the table in the middle of the Great Hall, where many Puffs rose to shake his hand. He shook as many as he could before Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, hinting at them to stop. Sitting down next to a redhead, who introduced herself as Susan Bones, he turned his attention to the head table.

"Now, since it's the first day back after the winter break, you can all have later curfews tonight, but by one hour only. Get used to being back at Hogwarts tomorrow, for lessons start as usual on Monday. Oh, and if one of the Hufflepuff prefect show Mr. Jackson around tomorrow, it would be much appreciated. Now, enough talk. Enjoy the feast," Dumbledore declared. With a clap of his hands, plates pilled high with food appeared in front of the students. Many of the Hufflepuffs looked towards Percy, expecting him to be awed by the way Hogwart's served its food. However, Percy found the plates back at Camp Half-blood, which would give you any food you asked for, to be more impressive.

"So, Perseus, where do you come from? And why did you transfer here in the middle of the year?" Susan asked as she scooped some mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"First, call me Percy. Second, I come from the States. Third, I'd rather not talk about that," Percy said, and loaded his plate with a little bit of everything. Taking a bite, he listened in on the conversation of his fellow sixth years.

"We have our next Quidditch match next week against Ravenclaw, but we're one seeker short," a girl called Hanna said. The boy sitting two seats away just sneered.

"Well, if you just let me back onto the team, we could cream those damn eagles. I'm Zacharias Smith, the best chaser in our year!" he said, a proud look on his face. Hanna avoided his gazes, and her eyes set on Percy.

"Hey, Percy! Do you play Quidditch?" Hanna asked.

"Err, nope, sorry. Flying just isn't my thing, unless its on Blac- No, I don't fly, sorry," Percy said, hoping no one noticed his slip-up.

"Well, never mind then, but you have to come us play. I mean, Quidditch is the-"

"May we have your attention please! The noble house of Gryffindor hereby challenges the rest of the houses to a battle of honor and glory. We challenge you to a snowball fight of epic proportions, to take place in the courtyard after dinner," a red-headed boy shouted into the Great Hall, cutting of Hanna. Before anyone else reacted, Percy stood up as well.

"The noble house of Hufflepuff accept your challenge, and shall meet you on the battlefield in due course," he shouted, drawing the attention of every Hufflepuff, who stared at him with horror.

"Percy, are you mad? You just agreed to a snowball fight with the Weasley twins. The Weasley twins! They're the pranksters of Hogwarts! They'll murder you out there!" Susan said, her eyes wide. Percy just smirked.

"Don't worry, they won't be able to touch me, especially since they're using snow," he said confidently. The other Hufflepuffs asked him what he meant by that, but he refused to answer, and returned to his dinner.

"The new kid is either really confident, or completely mental," Ron said, shoving food into his mouth as fast as he could.

"I doubt he knows who he's up against. He just came here, after all," Hermione said, nose deep in the _Standard Book of Spells Grade 6_.

"I think I'll join in. I could use some fun after all that stuff over Christmas. Besides, a game with Hufflepuff is always fun," Harry said.

"It's time we showed them that we Gryffindors are the best, and the rest of them, especially Slytherins, are just a bunch of tossers," Ron crowed, spitting food all over the table. Unfortunately, Percy heard what he said and turned around to glare at the boy, who glared back defiantly. Suddenly, Percy's eyes burst into flames, and Ron flinched visibly. Smirking victoriously, Percy turned his back to Ron, leaving the boy speechless.

"Hello? Hogwarts to Ron! You've been staring into space for the past ten minutes! Dessert is nearly over!" Harry shouted into his ear.

"I swear I saw… What? Dessert's almost over? No!" Ron shouted as he began to cut himself a slice of pie.

'Some things never change', Harry thought, shaking his head.

After the feast, all the students went to watch the snowball match between Percy and Gryffindor. Fred and George snuck up behind Percy and pounced, frog-marching him to the courtyard in case he decided to flake out on them.

"Okay, Percy, remember, whoever gets hit is out. Let's see if you can stand against the might of Gryffindor," Fred said, smirking slightly, as George slowly crept up behind Percy. Once Fred finished, George threw the snowball at Percy's head, expecting to end the match before it started.

Percy, being a son of Poseidon, felt the snowball moving towards him. He blinked, and the snowball shifted its course, so slightly that no one even noticed the change. It missed Percy by an inch, and flew on to hit Fred straight in the face.

"Now, my dear George, that wasn't nice," Percy said, while George blushed with embarrassment.

"Now that my brother's idiocy is out of the way, can we start the match?" Fred grumbled, pushing all the blame onto his twin while he wiped the snow off his face. Percy raised an eyebrow, but did nothing else.

A couple of Gryffindors pushed their way out of the crowd, standing next to the Weasley twins. Percy noted that one of them was the person he was supposed to help. He smiled internally. A snowball fight was a great way to break the ice… if he did not beat them too badly.

"Ready to go down, Jackson?" Ron taunted, bending down to make a snowball. Percy recognized the red-headed boy who insulted his house earlier, and his eyes narrowed. He bent down as well, pretending to make snowballs, but three appeared in his hands immediately thanks to his powers. He waited.

Ron had just finished making his stockpile of snowba- snowsquares. He looked up to see if the others were done, only to get a face-full of snow. Harry and Hermione stifled their laughter, knowing how emotional Ron could get. The Slytherins, however, had no such restraint. They were laughing their heads off, watching Ron spit snow out of his mouth.

"Ronnikins, you're out!" Fred shouted over the laughter. Ron's ears turned red.

"Bu- but the game hasn't even started yet. And he cheated! I wasn't looking!" Ron protested.

"Fine. The match starts…now!" Fred shouted. As if on queue, another snowball made its way to Ron's force, the force of impact sending him sprawling onto the ground.

"You're out, Ron. Please return to the stands now," George said, not noticing the snowball heading his way. Fred, however, spotted it. He let out a loud yell, and dived in front of George, taking the hit for him.

"No! Fred! Don't leave me alone here! How can I win the snowball fight without you," George cried, falling to his knees. Fred opened an eye.

"I'm not really dead, you dimwit. Now go get Percy alrea- watch out!" A snowball hit George in the chest, taking him out of the fight.

Three shots, three hits. Percy was immensely satisfied with his accuracy, considering his history in archery. Without looking, he ducked to dodge a snowball sent his way by his last opponent. Sea green eyes locked onto emerald green eyes.

"Get him, Harry! Show that Hufflepuff who is superior!" Ron shouted from the stand, to which Harry smiled weakly. He hefted the snowball in his hand, and lobbed it at Percy. Percy spun to his left and hurled one back at Harry. Harry ducked under it and prepared to launch another snowball when he was hit with a face full of snow. Wiping the snow off his face, he looked up to see Percy offering his hand, a smirk on his face.

"You really need to watch out for distractions, Harry," he said, pulling the smaller boy up. Ron and Hermione came to stand next to Harry.

"How did you manage to evade all those shots? You weren't even looking at them! You must have been cheating!" Hermione accused, glaring at Percy. His eyes narrowed.

"You really want to know how, Ms…?" Percy asked, a stony expression on his face.

"Granger, Hermione Granger. And yes, I do," she replied. Everyone was subconsciously leaning in, all wondering what the secret was.

"Magic," Percy whispered, as he opened his palms, and everyone watch the sea green flames dance on the tip of his fingers…

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, based on the feedback I got from PMs and the reviews, Hufflepuff (as you have read) has been chosen to be Percy's house. Gryffindor came in a close second though, with just 1 vote less...**

**Next, for the pairings. Once again, based on your feedback in PMs and reviews , I have some surprising results. Please note that this is not yet fixed. For HARRY, we currently have LUNA LOVEGOOD in first place, followed closely by TRACEY DAVIS and SUSAN BONES. For PERCY, some of you wanted Percy to be paired up with people from the PJO world. Sorry guys, but I don't think I will be doing that. So, for PERCY, the current highest is DAPHNE GREENGRASS, followed by LUNA LOVEGOOD. These are all really unique pairings, and I will have lots of fun writing them. Nothing is set, so keep telling me who you want the two of them to be with.**

**Now, a response to one of my reviews.**

**TheAveragePanda: I agree, I will not be giving Harry any elemental powers. Firstly, that will be stealing away Percy's thunder, and secondly, an overpowered protagonist makes a boring story. Harry will be stronger that he is in the original books, but not by a lot (cause he already has Percy with him xD). Next, currently the people who readers want Harry to be paired up with are those that are rarely mentioned in the books (except for Luna). That gives me a lot of freedom to explore those relationships. Lastly, I'm actually planning to make this a two-part story, with the first part on Voldemort, and the second part on Olympus.**

**Okay, one last thing. I just realized I set my story where Harry is in 6th Year. But, in the story, Fred and George are still in Hogwarts. I know they're supposed to ave graduated, and I only remebmered after I had the plot thought out. So, for the sake of the story, just assume that Fred and George are just a year older than harry. Y'all are the best. Peace!**


End file.
